Advances in telecommunications and computing technology have led to the use of interactive television (TV) services on a large scale. Where such services are available, users are not only able to access television content by passively receiving it, but are also beginning to interact with the service providers by communicating requests and/or commands to the service providers. These requests and/or commands may be communicated to the service provider via the same path over which the programming services are provided or even via other paths.
Interactive television may be provided over any number of paths, including coaxial cable or optical fiber, hybrid fiber/coaxial, or any other suitable path that accommodates sufficient bandwidth for desired video channels as well as other telecommunications services. Content providers may include, for example, providers of over-the-air programming such as commercial television stations, cable programming such as weather, travel and entertainment channels, game channels, and other interactive services of various types.
Generally, TV service provides a user or user a variety of options such as: traditional broadcast and cable television programming; video services, such as pay-per-view (PPV), near video-on-demand (NVOD), video-on-demand (VOD), promo channels, electronic program guides, etc.; cable delivered PC-based services; and interactive services through the use of a combination of compression and digital video technologies. TV services may also provide menuing capabilities and upstream signaling from users to service providers.
The combination of broadcast and interactive applications over interactive TV (e.g., interactive content) creates a possible mode of communication in which a user, if informed of the availability of alternate interactive content relating to a subject matter of interest, may invoke the alternate content to investigate that subject matter more thoroughly and according to his or her own tastes. However, television viewers, who are accustomed to choosing at will between the available transmitted channels with instantaneous results, will expect to be informed of the alternate content in a convenient and timely manner and to pass from one medium to another seamlessly.